


Klave Oneshots

by HamiltonLover



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonLover/pseuds/HamiltonLover
Summary: Oneshots of Klave being VERY gay for each other.(In this universe Klaus was able to resurrect Dave and Ben. And for once the Academy was able to get something right and stop the Apocalypse.)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Klave Oneshots

Fluff & Smut Prompts:

1A. "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars."

2A. "Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."

3A. "Mmm. You're warm."

4A. "How long has it been since you've slept?"

5A. "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please?"

6A. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

7A. "Wow. You're hot."

8A. "I want to marry you."

9A. "No, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

10A. "Hey, I know you're hurting... But you're not alone okay?"

11A. "This might sound selfish, but I don't care about the world, I only care about you!"

12A. I'm so in love with you."

13A. "Dance with me."

14A. I wish we could stay like this forever."

15A. "Let's have a baby."

16A. "Let's go home. You're freezing, and I don't want you catching a cold."

17A. "I'm not going to get sick, just let me hold you."

18A. "I'm not moving, you're comfortable."

19A. "Stop moving, I'm almost done."

20A. "I'm only doing it because you're cute."

21A. "I know you're mad at me, but would a kiss change your mind?"

22A. "Would it be alright if I borrow your sweater? It smells like you."

23A. "It's ok, I couldn't sleep anyway."

24A. "Take me with you?"

25A. "I'm here baby."

26A. "I missed you. So much."

27A. "Hey, hey. Look at me."

28A. "How is this so expensive? For barely any clothing?"

29A. "Why are you crying?"

30A. "I may have called in sick.."

"Morning After" Prompts:

1B. "Feel like another round?"

2B. "You were great last night."

3B. "Wow, you look even better in the daylight."

4B. "My clothes look better on you than they do on me."

5B. "You should play with my hair some more."

6B. "That was a workout."

7B. "Don't pretend like you're asleep. Should I find a way to get you to open your eyes?"

8B. "You made breakfast?"

9B. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

10B. "I love your bedhead."

11B. "We could order pizza and just stay like this all day."

12B. "Your foot is in my face."

13B. "I'm sore in such weird places."

14B. "The fun doesn't have to end."

15B. "God after last night, I'm gonna need a scarf to cover up all these hickeys."

Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy:

1C. Finding the other wearing their clothes.

2C. Holding hands.

3C. Washing the other's hair.

4C. Cuddling.

5C. Sharing a dessert.

6C. Shoulder rubs.

7C. Reading a book together.

8C. Patching up a wound.

9C. Forehead kisses.

10C. Cheek kisses.

11C. Back scratches.

12C. Slow dancing.

13C. Watching a romantic show/movie together.

14C. Tickling.

15C. Talking about the future.

16C. Making breakfast together. 

17C. Playing video games together.

18C. Cooking/baking together.

19C. Doing face masks together.

20C. Stargazing.

21C. Water fight.

22C. Watching the sunrise/set.

23C. Sharing a bed.

24C. Bathing together. 

25C. Falling asleep on top of each other.

Sex/Smut Acts:

1D. Shower sex.

2D. Striptease.

3D. Snowballed.

4D. Phone sex.

5D. Slow.

6D. Food.

7D. Teasing.

8D. Oral.

9D. Dirty Talk.

10D. Body worship.

11\. Public. 

12D. Quickie.

13D. Rimming.

14D. Massage.

15D. Messy.

16D. 69.

17D. Toys.

18D. Devirginizing.

19D. After a fight.

20D. Hand Job.

21D. Spanking.

22D. Choking/Breath Play

23D. Ice. 

24D. Wax.

25D. Cross-Dressing.

**Y'all can request any combo of these (please try to keep it to a limit though)**

**Get to requesting! <3 <3**


End file.
